


With a Pinpoint of a Blade

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Novel, Portrayed as Humans, Psychological Horror, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nightmare, the runner of the Misfits Organisation of the Dark Sanses, has always been a heavy bookworm.  One of the few traits that carried over from the apple corruption.  Its been told that when he isn't spending time either signing paperwork or with the team, he has his nose in a (usually horror or adventure) novel.  One day he obtains a book from a abandoned universe he and his team raided.  He decides to crack it open in his office and finds his life story, in great detail, written inside.  But with a shocking twist that leaves him shocked.





	With a Pinpoint of a Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins, with Nightmare raiding a abandoned intoxicated version of Underswap. He explores and digs around a bit until he finally finds a novel. One he finds particular taste for.

  It had been another casual day as usual. Around 6 pm in this Universe. Nothing was going wrong at all. Nightmare thought with pride in his inner voice as he saw the salvaged AU he decided to raid.  This time, he didn't kill anyone.  The entire underground was already killed off from some powerful monster super-virus, and some toxins in the air.  Also seeing that it wasn't restored in the last few years, it could be assumed that the player them-self abandoned the save file.  Leaving the forgotten AU in ruins, and very profitable and salvageable for the 5 others he came with.

  It was a sunny day in the area.  He knew that they could only stay here for a while.  Even though there has been skeleton evolution throughout the years, it still was very risky to spend more than 4 hours inside of an intoxicated AU.  Stay in there too long and they could catch something, or maybe get mutations from the air.  The fact that the old Swap Sans in this AU died didn't help. 

  They were here simply taking old things, like mined gold, silver, and others as currency.  Along with books, scrolls, and spells that could be of any use.  He pretty much told them to grab anything of use.  Anything.  If this place hadn't been discovered by Ink by now, he highly doubts that Ink would ever come by here to finally wipe it.  So everything was up for the taking.  Open portals leading to their storage center.  Nightmare was wondering around for a bit.  Looking around, as the rest rushed more books and scripts into the void (complimentary of error) where they would be filed later.  Nightmare took a book off a top of a pile.  It looked horror-ish, spooky and thrilling.

  He'd have to save this for later, in his own office of his personal headquarters.

  "Boss!" Nightmare turned his head towards the name addressed, he sees Dust putting another pile of books, scripts and other stuff of use in the void.  Night decided to tuck the book in between his armpit and his arm.  The other in front of him, Dust, was panting because of his previous action of running over to Night.  Dust simply put it.  "Update.  We've got most of the surface gold cleared out, but if we want more, we are going to have to find workers who will mine it up for us." He stated, and then took a very heavy breath at the end due to the long sentence.

  "So, in a summary, we need to forcefully enroll some miners from other Aus." He said with a blank slate face, as he took the book out of his arm, and examined.  He looked up to see Dust giving him a thumbs up and fast-walking away from him so he could get to Killer.  He brushed the side of the novel that was facing him, so it was the bottom of the novel.  Looking and feeling the leather feel of it.  Touching around it for a bit. getting used of the soft, yet very harsh cover lining.  It seemed old. He was so lost in thought, he almost tuned out a call from Error.

  "Hey! Night!"  He walked over with his usual sly grin.  The other seemed happy to see him. Nightmare soon smiled back (only a bit) after turning his head towards him and replied simply with "What's happening?".

  "We are almost done cleaning up and salvaging this AU, but it's all going to be organized later.  We still need help on some other things so we can all go home and rest easier." Error was staring out at the Au, it was getting pretty empty in this AU. He knew Nightmare wanted to rest, he had helped a lot today.  He knew he was just taking a break.

  "Alright, let get this over with" He smiled.  As he opened a portal to his office and tossed the book on his desk.  Then, he closed it as he followed Error to collect the rest of the items.  Looking over to the other.  They both walked side by side quietly for a good minute.  Before going over to her Killer and Dusts laughter at an obscenely dark joke.  To which Night laughed too, before picking up 8 piles with his tendrils.  Along with Error grabbing a bit and the other two getting some as well.  The process of managing to go by a lot faster now that there were now around 8 extra "hands" to help. 

* * *

 

  After along with a couple of workarounds with the others, they finally managed to get the Au cleared of anything valuable and useful.  It was late, being almost 10 pm on the clocks, and they all wanted to sleep.  But they were finally done! To which everyone cheered.  Killer went to pop his back, Dust took a drink of a water bottle, and Nightmare and Error sat down.  All sweaty from the work, and starting to feel the fumes of the toxic AU get to him.

  "Hey gang, we will clean up later.  The fumes are getting to us, so we should go back." He opened a portal directly to the "living room" of their wing in the castle.  to which, they all traversed through quickly and started making their different ways.  Night and Error stayed together as they both walked over to the couch to take off any exterior clothing.  Changing right then and there.  It's not like neither of them cared.  They had known each other for as long as he was corrupt.  Leaving them both in comfy pants and shirts.

  "Seriously Error, thanks for letting us trash your home for a while.  We found some good spells so we had to go back."  Nightmare said as he made his way over to the kitchen.  Grabbing a cup from the polished wooden shelf to grab two cups.  Holding one up, indicating an approaching question as Error just walked in and sat on a free space on the counter.

  "Coffee?" Night said, and Error made a small 'mhm', before resting his head on the wall behind the counter, and sighed.  Luckily being short enough to not hit the counter that was only an inch above him.  His back needed a fucking massage.  He'd have to hit up Asgore to get his back popped, he could always make him feel great again.  Killer massage.

  By the time he was done daydreaming about the wondrous feeling of two hands winding on his back, he snapped out of it to see Nightmare pouring two mugs of coffee.  He then turned, and asked "Creamer, Milk or Sugar?".  Error simply jumped off and walked over, and proceeded to take the cup from him softly.  Night protested with "Error, I can make it for you.".  Error shook his head in disagreement. "It's okay, besides, we all are tired.  And I like to measure mine." 

  Night softly grumbled as he took a small spoon and mixed some sugar, but mostly creamer in the coffee.  Then proceeded to lazily and slowly walk away, and took a noisy sip as he flopped himself on the couch in a lazy position.

  He heard a fridge door opening, a pouring of liquid, then a shut. 

  He hears the clink of the spoon and a sound of sugar.  Twice.

  Then he heard the light switch and the dull hum of the fourensence light stop.  He yawned.

  "You tired?"  Error walked in and sat next to the other, with a wide mouth, because of a yawn.  He sat there in silence, receiving no answer from the other as he kept taking sips.  When he was about to run low he called it a top for the night. But instead of putting the mug away, he put it on the coffee table in front of him.  To break the dead atmosphere. "I saw you carrying a book earlier today on the ledge.  Did you leave it?"

   Nights head popped up a bit, as he took another slow sip of his coffee.  "Nah, I barely got to even inspect it, only how it feels.  I tossed it in my office because it looked like some scary horror... and you should know how much I love a good psychological thriller."  He let out another smile.  Error was really fascinated by it.  So he asked more.

  "Any idea on what it's about?".  

  "Nah, As I said, I barely got to even look at it.  I assumed it was a horror due to how the book felt.  Seriously, what other types of books feel like leather and soft stitched border."  Nightmare stood up, putting his mug down.  "I should probably sleep anyway, My back is killing me and I can barely keep my eyes open."  He stared down at Error, as he chugged his final bit before setting it on the table.  

  "It's fine, go ahead and rest.  Sleep in if you want.  We'll be here."  Error comforted, as he grabbed the Roku remote and switched to Netflix to watch a show.  Nightmare was only out of the room and up the stairs before he heard the Sherlock theme. What a dork.

    Once he reached his cold room, he stepped in and immediately got the book before laying and getting snug in his blankets.  Finally! He had been waiting to read this all fucking day! He looked at the title. 'With a Pinpoint of a Blade'.

   Hm, okay.  The felt around some more, before finally opening to the first page. Seeing that the entirety of this book is handwritten in an old journal. He didn't mind and sighed as he finally started reading the first page.

> _"So this is the story of how my life has completely fucked up.  Hello, I am..."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, here we go. I've never written horror before, so this is an experiment to see if this works.  
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and see you in the next update.


End file.
